School is not the Only Place for Learning
by Elvenwolf
Summary: Three years after TP. Jim is offered to come on a voyage with Amelia to map out unexplored parts of space, yet what they meet is something to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, yet another stab at fanfic. Ah well, life must go on.

Intro: Takes place after Treasure Planet, about three years after. Amelia and Doppler haven't gotten together, but are friends. Jim has three years of school under his belt and is yet again restless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amelia, Jim, Doppler, Sarah, or any other Disney character I use.

Claim: I do in fact own a couple of characters to be named later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim picked up his bag as the shuttle slid to a stop.

"Montressor! " called out the porter. "Any items you may have stowed in the undercarriage will be transported inside the station. Claim it there."

Jim hurried out of the shuttle and into the station. In his haste he didn't notice a woman standing beside the luggage rack, and bumped into her. She fell to the floor and sat there , seeming a bit stunned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." He offered a hand, which she ignored. She stood up and dusted herself off. He saw instantly that she was an elf, her ears pointed and were quite long. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her ice eyes dared him to comment on her ears. She was dressed in black leather boots, tight jeans, a dark blue V-neck T-shirt, with a black jacket that had the collar pulled up. Her pack back was medium sized a dark purple and had several shiny things hanging from it, which Jim recognized as navigating equipment. He felt slightly annoyed that she was taller than him, which made her disdainful look seem all more powerful, like a child being scolded by a parent.

"It's no matter. Going home?" Her voice was calm and even, no hint of anger. Her question seemed genuine.

Jim stepped back a little, startled.

"Yes, I am." He couldn't think of what else to say.

"Have a good time." The luggage rack appeared and the woman pulled off a suitcase, and strode over to the larger items rack. Jim shook his head, the woman reminded him of someone. He grabbed his own bag and headed to where she was attempting to pull a solar surfer from the rack. He grinned as he saw that her trouble was that his had been stacked on top, and she was trying to dislodge it.

"You could have just taken mine off." He suggested and grabbed his board, noticing that hers was fairly new and made by his favourite company.

"Nonsense. I would have gotten it, eventually." She grabbed her board. "But thanks for coming to get it."

"I'm Jim." He struggled to offer her a hand and managed. She dropped her bag and shook it. "Faye. Well Jim, I have a ride to catch, it's been nice meeting you." She picked up her things and walked out. Jim shrugged and picked up his own stuff, and walked outside. The day was cloudy, and Jim was watching the sky, thinking of the best way to fly home with his bags.

"Jim!" He turned to see his mother, who hugged him. "Hey Mom. Why are you here?" He looked beyond her to see the captain standing beside Delbert's carriage.

"It's been a couple months, Jim! I wanted to see you. How was school?" Sarah's face was alight with joy. She grabbed his arm and led him towards the carriage. "Amelia offered to bring me here." Amelia was in civilian clothes, with slacks and a blouse, but she maintained her captain's aura of respect and power.

"James, nice to see you well." She paused awkwardly, not knowing whether to hug him or offer him a handshake. She ended up stepping forward and patted him on the shoulder. Her hand dropped suddenly. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back." She hurried away from Jim.

"Jim, put your bags and board in the back." Jim obliged, and his mother climbed into the carriage. "Where's Amelia got to?"

"She went somewhere." As Jim climbed in the carriage, grabbing the reins, Amelia appeared beside him, looking excited and worried at the same time. "Captain?"

"Someone I knew. Hand over the reins, Hawkins. Delbert would never forgive me if you crashed his carriage." Amelia's tone was forceful and demanding. Jim handed over the reins quickly. Sarah noticed Amelia's face.

"Are you sure Amelia? Jim can drive and you could have a break." Sarah's voice was filled with concern.

"Perhaps Mr. Hawkins could put his education to use and drive." She handed the reins back to Jim. "But one mistake, Hawkins and I'll be taking you back to school myself."

"Aye, Captain." Amelia nodded and seated herself beside Sarah. Jim flicked the reins and the ride home began. Sarah leaned over to Amelia.

"Really Amelia, what's wrong?"

"It's only a small personal matter. It deals with the "voyage." " Amelia sighed and leaned back.

"The voyage?" Jim grinned as he heard his mother say the word, something was up and it sounded good.

"Hawkins, watch the road!" Amelia snapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much so far.

Another chapter up soon that brings more explanation.


	2. The Details

Thank you to my reviewers and other people who bothered to read the story. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Amelia, Jim, Doppler, Sarah, or any other Disney character I use.

Claim: I do in fact own Fae.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Benbow at night. Everyone in the dining area/bar, with very few customers left._

Jim began to pull open the door of the Benbow and as he did, a pink blob flew at him.

"Jimmy, Jimmy!" squealed the blob and snuggled up to Jim's cheek. Jim chuckled.

"I see BEN has been teaching you English." Morph gurgled and settled on Jim's shoulder.

"JIMMY!" Ben ran out and squished Jim.

"Hi BEN. Umm, BEN..., I can't... breathe..."

"Sorry, Jimmy." BEN dropped Jim, who took a few minutes to get his lungs back to a normal size and check for any broken ribs. Jim walked inside and went upstairs to his room, where he simply stared. Two tins beds were there, and all of his stuff was gone. He put his bags and board down and bolted downstairs.

"Mom, what happened to my room? Where's all my stuff?" Jim yelled. he paused as he saw his mother sitting at a table with Doppler. "Hey Doc." Sarah's face filled with guilt. Delbert remained quiet, but he wasn't missing a word.

"I made it into a room for the waitress and the bar girl." Sarah explained. Jim felt utter rejection. The bar girl who was putting away glasses flinched slightly, but kept at her task.

"You knew I was coming home! How could you do this?" Sarah looked around desperately.

"The reason is, Hawkins, is that I encouraged her to." Amelia's voice cut through the air from the doorway. She had been tying up the carriage. Jim was still confused. His mother and Amelia were close to best friends, but he was her son! Why would Amelia get a say in something like this?

"No offense, captain, but it's none of your business." Amelia laughed, walked in and sat down next to Sarah. Jim noticed that Doc seemed disappointed in the captain's seating choice.

"In this matter, it happens to be James. You don't need a room here if you won't be here." Jim stared at her.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"For an intelligent, youthful man, Hawkins, you can act rather stupid at times when it is most unnecessary. As you know, I haven't gotten a permanent First mate yet." Jim's face broke into one of delight. "My acting First Mate is debating a change in career, so using my various connections within the Navy, I have convinced them that you deserve to act as First mate on my next voyage." Amelia's face was smug, not many captains could pull off what she did. Jim knew this and instantly questioned it.

"But, how? I've only been there for three years!" Amelia's face changed to her usual emotionless one.

"I make friends with the right people. For example, the Admiral's secretary." Amelia stated this as if it were the obvious.

"Why would that help?" JIm knew Amelia wouldn't like his curiosity, but Sarah and the doc were just as intrigued.

"I know how people work Jim. I've known her for over a decade and I was the maid of honor at her wedding to the Admiral." Realization and confusion dawned on Jim's face. He couldn't see the captain being all buddy-buddy with someone let alone stand in a dress at their wedding.

"Now that we're all done with my social life." continued Amelia. "Perhaps it is best if we discuss the voyage. We are to explore one of the unexplored areas of the galaxy. Since we did not in fact know of Treasure Planet's existence, we shall journey there and continue beyond. We shall have a top notch navigator," Delbert's face shone with joy, he missed the guilty look in Amelia's eyes. She continued as if she had seen nothing. "Mapping everything as we go along, with a crew trained in defensive maneuvers and of varied types and languages in case we come across a new aliens yet unknown."

"The trip to Treasure Planet took a long time, I'd miss my final year of school." Amelia nodded.

"Which is what made it so difficult to request you. A deal has been created, if you choose to take this voyage, I and few other esteemed individuals will evaluate you during and at the end of the voyage and deem whether you are worthy to become a captain or not. The Interstellar Academy has assured me they will give you your certificate if you do well." Jim's face glowed with excitement. "Don't take this too lightly James. I plan to teach you personally and have you work with all the different areas of a ship." Jim nodded, unable to speak.

"So Jim, the only thing left to say is that are you coming?" Delbert questioned, as everyone looked to JIm, even Morph who had been attempting to steal a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Do you even have to ask? I accept captain." As he saluted Amelia, he watched her eyebrow raise.

"Don't mock me, Hawkins." she said lightly, not really wanting to scold him. Jim's attention was turned away from her as Sarah began to ask him questions again. She smiled at Jim, but when her eyes landed on Doppler, who was attempting to wrestle the cookie away from Morph, her worries returned. He expected to be the navigator and she didn't know if he could be or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's chapter 2.


	3. Starry Sky

Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Amelia, Jim, Doppler, Sarah, or any other Disney character I use.

Claim: I do in fact own Fae.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Benbow was closed and Amelia was outside leaning against the inn. Her mind ran with the conflicts. She stared at the sky, looking at the moon, it seemed to be around one o'clock. She knew she should be asleep, she had a meeting with the Admiral tomorrow. She turned sharply as she heard the door swing open.

"Miss?" The bar girl's voice called out as she stepped outside.

"Yes?" Amelia tried to hide her annoyance and failed. The girl stepped forward cautiously.

"Sarah says you are not to spend the night outside. It makes the inn look bad if we don't let people in." The girl's voice faltered but it had boldness in it. Amelia chuckled.

"Typical Sarah." Amelia sighed and stared at the bright starry sky. She should go in, it was cold.

"Miss, please. Sarah says you are to come inside and stay the night." The voice was insistent.

"I'll be in a few minutes."

"She said you'd say that and then not come in at all." The girl stood beside Amelia and stared at the sky. "The sky is beautiful tonight."

"Space is beautiful, but there is always danger in it. Always something unknown." Amelia stated, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"But that's why you like it isn't it?" Amelia looked at the girl who was still gazing.

"You are quite perceptive." The girl nodded. Amelia felt like challenging the girl. "So tell me why I'm out here." The girl glanced at Amelia, and grinned.

"The doctor. You looked guilty." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Eavesdropping?"

"I suppose, but it was rather obvious to me. I've worked in bars ever since I was of age. I have seen every type of emotion, I know people and how they react, it's what you learn in a social job."

"I have conflict with him. Crews are assigned to captain and their first mate, but with this voyage it is different. We are exploring unknown parts of space, along with training someone. They are attempting to hit two birds with one stone, but the doctor believes I will ask him to navigate and help chart out maps."

"Who else is there to do that? The Navy should want him to go with you. He's an astrophysicist, one of the best." The girl looked over at Amelia, who looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

"My acting First Mate also has skills in navigation. She wouldn't move unless she was offered the position of navigating. The Navy accepted this and it was settled. If I ask the Admiral to also allow the doctor on board, it would be a personal request and I don't know if he would allow that. Asking for James almost turned into a personal request which by some minor details I managed to avoid." Amelia sighed. "Even so, I will ask for permission for the doctor arguing that my First Mate would be greatly helped by someone with education and experience that he has. She won't thank me for it though, it will make her impossible to deal with."

"Should work, but you afraid of reactions," Amelia opened her mouth to defend herself. The girl's knowing look silenced her. "From everybody." Amelia's face flushed.

"By this, you seem to indicate the doctor."

"I could mean anybody. Well ma'am, this has been a wonderful chat, but Sarah is going to flay strips from me if you don't come inside." The girl pulled open the door and waited, expectantly.

"To save your hide I shall come." Amelia laughed as she walked in.

The stars gleamed brightly but to Doppler standing outside with a pair of mugs full of hot chocolate they seemed full of hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's a chapter.


	4. Dealings With the Admiral

Disclaimer: I do not own Amelia, Jim, Doppler, Sarah, or any other Disney character I use.

Claim: I do in fact own Fae, Crystal, Cangot and Grahame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was sitting beside Jim, who was attempting to hold on to Morph, while stifling a yaw at the same time. Delbert was driving the carriage to Navy's head quarters She was dressed in her usual captain's uniform, her hat placed smartly upon her head. Jim was dressed in his cadet outfit and Doppler retained his usual outfit.

"Hawkins, I suggest that if you cannot control that blob, it shall remain here in the carriage until we return." Jim grabbed Morph and began trying to convince him to be still. "It won't help at all if he pulls on of his pranks at Headquarters."

"Captain, why are we going anyways? Isn't everything done and set already?" Doppler glanced at Amelia, who took no notice.

"One thing you will learn today Hawkins, is that a voyage is never ready. A month before, five seconds before take-off, no matter the time, there is always something that needs to be done."

"Okay, okay. Point taken." Amelia opened her mouth to reprimand him, then closed it. Why bother, the boy was just annoyed she hadn't answered his question.

As Delbert parked the carriage, Amelia jumped out motioning to Jim to follow her. "Welcome to Navy Headquarters." The building was massive with pillars of white marble and huge steps. Green parks full of bushes and trees surrounded it.

"Why is it so fancy?" Amelia laughed at Jim's question.

"The Navy lives to impress Jim. Awe people rather than have them startled. You'll have noticed the guards dressed in so called civilian clothes. They always have large overcoats and walk with such a straight back it's hard to miss them." Jim nodded though he hadn't noticed any guards, but as Amelia pointed out the flaws he could make out about ten or so, walking through the crowds of people.

"Why is it so busy?"

"It's morning Jim. Few dare to be late to work, unless they have favour." Delbert caught up with them, and for a moment they gazed up at the building. "Well, we have no time for dilly-dallying." Amelia commented and led the way up the steps, easily gliding past and maneuvering around people. JIm followed only muttering a few apologies now and then. Poor Delbert had the worst of it, and Amelia finally rescued him by grabbing his wrist and directing. Inside, through glass doors, Amelia directed them to several flights of stairs and down a gleaming hallway. They stopped at a set of brown double doors.

"Where are we?" Jim asked bluntly.

"I'm afraid I'm with Jim on this one." The Doctor added.

"The Admiral Cangot's office." Amelia pushed through the doors. A woman dressed in a black skirt and purple v-neck top, along with high heeled boots looked up. She was the same species as Amelia, though with clear blue eyes and a rounder face.

"Amelia!" The woman grabbed Amelia and hugged her.

"Hello Crystal. I take it your husband isn't in yet?"

"Oh he is. He's in some meeting. He'll be back soon. Why are you here?"

"Complications have arisen with the voyage." Crystal grinned.

"He constantly complains how you abuse protocol, Amelia. Perhaps one day you should follow the rules." Crystal laughed as Amelia replied.

"Never, and I refuse to get into an argument about it, you know my opinions very well." Crystal's mouth opened for a response then the communications device on her desk beeped. Jim quickly grabbed Morph who had started to fly over to investigate. Crystal ran over and hurriedly picked it up, muttering into it and pressing buttons. She sighed as she placed it back onto her desk and looked at Amelia.

"You might as well go in. You three." She pointed her finger at Jim, Delbert and Morph. "Stay out here with me." As Amelia pushed through the doors she could hear Crystal talking to Jim. "So I hear you're to act as Amelia's first mate. you're a brave man." Amelia chuckled as JIm stuttered to reply.

Amelia noticed immediately the the Admiral was in the room as was another man. "Admiral Cangot." she stated respectfully while saluting.

"Ah Captain, I dare say my wife talked your ear off?" The admiral was a large human, with slicked back black hair and friendly light brown eyes.

"They both appear to be still attached to my head, sir." The admiral grinned.

"Well, you didn't come here to banter with me, out with it." Amelia nodded.

"Sir, as you know James Hawkins is to be my First mate for the voyage." The admiral raised a hand.

"Get to the point captain. I don't have all day." Amelia burned on the inside, he had time for cheap banter and not an explanation.

"Very well, sir. I wish to have Docter Delbert Doppler on my crew, to oversee my new navigator." The man beside the admiral twitched.

"A personal request captain?" His voice was oily and thick which suited the black outfit he was wearing. The Admiral clapped the man on the back.

"Grahame makes a good point, Captain. Hawkins was close enough to personal request, now you want another one?"

"I'ts not personal, though the doctor has offered his. The Navy shouldn't ignore his education. I believe he can teach my new navigator and guide her." The admiral sat down at his desk and shuffled papers. He put them down and looked up at her.

"I will spend hours arguing with you if I don't grant this. Despite that, I agree with you. Doppler's skills would be useful, plus I want you in a good mood. There is a condition that has been handed down to me from above and I am the lucky one to inform you. Beside me is Carl Grahame, inspector for the Navy. He will be on you ship and watching everything." Amelia opened her mouth in protest, her eyes blazing, but the admiral raised his hand. "It won't do you any good to argue Captain. It's orders from above, I can't do anything about it." Amelia nodded.

"It will be a pleasure to sail on the great Captain Amelia's ship." Carl added, in scathing voice. The Admiral looked up sharply but only looked at Amelia.

"Dismissed." Amelia spun on her heel and marched out, pushing open the doors with controlled force. Crystal looked up from her work and started to stand up.

"Amelia?"

'Don't be concerned Crystal. I am fine. Doctor, Hawkins, let us take our leave." The doctor and Jim sprang up and Amelia strode on.

"Amelia!" Amelia ignored Crystal's call and kept going. The made their way out of the building where Jim hurriedly said he would fetch the carriage.

Delbert looked at Amelia. "What happened?"

"They are sending an inspector on our voyage, Doctor." Delbert almost leapt for joy at the word 'our' but noticed Amelia's grim face.

"What is wrong with that? You follow every rule in the book."

"When they send an inspector they usually are trying to get someone out of the Navy. An inspector can find the most insignificant rule that you may have broken and you will be fired. They want me out Doctor and I don't know why." Delbert stood silently beside Amelia, wishing he knew how to calm her down or know the right words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmm...

Thanks to my reviewers! Woohoo!


	5. Home again?

Amelia was dropped off at her small town house by Delbert. As he stood at her door, she felt guilty, knowing that she did not have the energy to invite him in and watched him walk back to his carriage with drooping shoulders. She sighed and closed the door. Her house was simple and neat, even though she had many odd pieces of furniture and art from all over the galaxy. She instantly noticed a pair of boots at the door that weren't hers. She instantly thought of all the people who could get into her house.

"Sarah?" There was no response to the call. Amelia sighed, the little hope she had fading. She knew Sarah would have come running to the door the second it opened and would have already made tea.

A small figure appeared at the top of the stairs. Amelia smiled as her sky blue cat, Loki, wandered down the stairs and meowed to be picked up. She had been a gift from Sarah who insisted that Amelia couldn't live in a house by herself. Amelia had tried to insist she had been doing that for years, but of course Sarah took no notice of that.

"So who is in our domain today Loki?" Loki meowed in response and ran off towards the kitchen. Amelia followed inquisitively and as she walked through the doorway, she saw the culprit curled up fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and set about making herself a cup of tea. She poured a saucer of milk for Loki, set it on the floor and picked up the newspaper.

"Amelia?" Amelia grinned as she sat down with her teacup.

"I take it you still haven't managed the ability to fall asleep on shuttles?"

"Until they have competent security guards, the answer will remain no." Fae sat up and stretched.

"I would love to know how you got into my house without unlocking any doors." Amelia commented.

"Couldn't be bothered to find the key in my bag." Fae indicated her duffel bag by nudging it with her foot. "Used my board and flew in threw the upstairs window. Then I ran downstairs and remembered your alarm code. Luckily it still recognized me."

"I'm still confused as to why you are here. You previously stated, rather forcefully I may add, that you had somewhere to stay and ignored my offer of hospitality yet here you are. Apparently you have now taken me up on the offer?" Fae frowned.

"Why do you always have to talk as if you were on a ship?"

"You are avoiding the question."

"Fine. My aunt and her family went off on some vacation. I found a note in the mailbox with her apology, I will never know why my mother tries to stay in contact with her all the time. So yes, I will now take you up on the offer as you put it. You know I would have preferred to stay here any ways. Where were you?" Amelia picked up her tea cup slowly, stared at the tea, and put it down.

"Complications with the voyage." Fae stood up, wandered over to the fridge, and pulled out a perp.

"Complications? I thought it was settled. Your Hawkins boy as First Mate, me as the navigator." Amelia's dropped guiltily. Fae exploded.

"What?! I don't get to be navigator! You promised Amelia!" Amelia didn't react to Fae's outburst.

"Sit down Fae, you are still navigator. No, they are sending an inspector with us. So we must follow all protocol and regulations." Fae sat down and bit into the perp.

"That's almost worse, but who cares, Amelia? We've always followed rules. He'll try to throw you out but he won't be able to."

"Yes, but he will be the one in control." Fae opened her mouth to object. "No Fae. He will be. We'll just have to deal with it." Loki jumped into Amelia's lap and curled up. Fae nodded, and paused thinking.

"Let's go out!" Amelia stared at her. "Come on, let's go to some bar and hit on weird species and have some fun! Some of the crew might be there, I haven't seen them forever, let's go."

"You go. I have no interest in that sort of thing." Fae grinned evilly.

"Then you don't remember that one time, in spaceport Kyjash, that you got so." Amelia jumped up and covered Fae's mouth with her hand.

"Stop. Never again. Fine, we'll go out but only if you behave yourself."

"Sure, if you behave yourself." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Jim had been waiting in the carriage for the Doctor when he had walked Amelia to her door. He noticed the Doc's depressive mood instantly.

"Lighten up, Doc. What's wrong?" Delbert glanced at Jim and climbed into the carriage.

"I don't know how many times I've invited Amelia out, to concerts, coffee, all those things and the few times she has agreed I've walked her to her door and she's never invited me in."

"I don't know why you want in there, Doc. She has some pretty eclectic furniture." Jim noticed the Doc's face darken and realized he was overstepping. "But seriously Doc, maybe you are going about this the wrong way. You're coming on the voyage aren't you?"

"Yes. I suppose she did ask for me to be her navigator. That's got to count for something." Jim nodded and then his face became thoughtful.

"You know what Doc? I think you need to go out, just hit the town and have some fun." The Doctor looked a bit horrified.

"No, Jim. I have some books I've been meaning to get to and.." Jim laughed.

'Which means you can go out. Come on, the voyage to Treasure Planet took forever you'll have plenty of time to read then. Beside, women like a man who knows how to party." Jim knew that Amelia probably wasn't into a man that liked to party, but he needed to convince Delbert,

"You know what Jim? I think I will, let's hit the town."

"Excellent."


	6. Conversation

Amelia stared into her drink which was a dark purple, something Fae had ordered. She sighed grateful that Fae hadn't ordered her the bright orange drink which Fae had in her hand as she wandered over to a group of males in the corner. Amelia sat in a booth, silver earrings dangling from her ears and dressed in black pants and blue V-neck top.

"C..c..captain!" Amelia looked up as she saw one of her crewman. He was extremely tall, green skinned, and had long tail flexible tail that whipped around nervously behind him. His four yellow eyes darted to and fro.

"No formalities here, Knil. Why don't you have a seat, Fae has abandoned me." Knil grinned.

"Fae is here?" He slid into the booth across from Amelia.

"How's your wife and daughter, Knil?" Knil smiled, pleased that she had remembered.

"Wonderful. Leah is ten and enjoying school, and Deidre became a principal last year." Amelia nodded and sipped her drink. Her face filled with surprise as she discovered she liked it.

"Knil!" Fae came over and greeted him.

"Fae, long time no see. Come over this way, Bane is here." Fae's face lit up.

"Him too? Excellent!" She followed Knil and left Amelia sitting at the booth. Amelia sighed. She shouldn't have let Fae convince her to come out. She finished her drink and beckoned at the waiter for another one, it was going to be a long night.

"You look good Doc. You really do. Come on. This is one of my favorite places." Jim pushed open the door to the bar and led the way inside. Music was playing and it was full of people and crowded. Jim made his way to the counter and ordered. Delbert walked in after him.

"Just grab a stool, Doc." Delbert ungracefully collapsed onto the stool and sighed.Jim handed him a drink and grinned. "Hey look. I know that girl, I met her at the shuttle station. Fae!" He bellowed. Delbert saw an elf look up from where she as chatting with a group of people, grin and walk over.

"So it's you, the boy from the shuttle station." Jim smiled.

"Did you bring your board? I'd love to see it." Fae grinned.

"As a matter of fact, it was the only mode of transportation my friend and I had, so I did. It's outside, come on."

"Be right back, Doc." As they walked out, Delbert sipped his drink, looking to see if there was anybody to talk to.

"Amelia?" Amelia glanced up, smiled, and hugged the person who had spoken her name.

"Jortem!" The Niftlyr grinned. He was slightly taller than Amelia, with purple skin, and instead of ears, he had two long antenna coming out of the top of his heads. They were flexible and they hung down casually one on either side of his head. They could split into seperate pieces and when he lifted them up and spread them out, they almost looking like antlers on a deer. From that, he had amazing hearing. He had six fingers which were longer and much more flexible than any humans, though he had no fingernails.

"It's been a long time Amelia." Amelia nodded. They had been at school together, outcasts, Amelia being female and Jortem being from an unknown race. "I didn't know you hung out at bars. It doesn't suit you."

"No, my first mate said we should go out and I'm stuck here until she falls down from inebriation." Jortem nodded his head bouncing to the music. Amelia had noticed the dance floor and grinned.

"Do you still dance as beautifully as I remember, Amelia?" Amelia laughed.

"I doubt it, though we could give it a try." Jortem laughed and took her hand leading her towards the floor.

Delbert carefully placed the empty glass on the counter and spun around the stool, leaning against the bar. He stared at the throngs of people and his eyes moved towards the dance floor, and he felt his jaw drop. Amelia was on the dance floor with a species he had never seen. The song was upbeat, a new catchy modern tune that she was gracefully twisting, stepping around and moving her arms to the rhythm as if she had known the song all her life. The alien with her was keeping up with every beat, but she was by far the better dancer. They moved through different types of dance, until others around them formed a half circle and just watched.

"Wow, Doc. Check the captain out." Jim reappeared. " I didn't know she could dance."

"Neither did I." Doppler though not a dancer himself knew many types of dance and grabbed Jim's arm to get his attention. " What style are they doing now? I don't know it." Jim's face as full of awe.

"They're doing street dancing also known as "gang beat," I can't ever see the captain hanging out with those people, how does she know their moves? Doc, she's got them down perfectly." As the other dancers realized what style Amelia and Jortem had chosen, they jumped in adding their own moves. Jim laughed and jumped in, though he was careful to avoid Amelia in case she schooled him.

Amelia maneuvered her way off of the dance floor with Jortem following. She smiled at him.

"I haven't danced in public like that for years." Jortem nodded in agreement.

"'Where did you pick up gang beat, Amelia?"

"They like to dance near the docks. I'd watch from my ship and pick up the moves. Of course I alter them to my taste, but remember the originals just in case. And you?"

"My cabin boy knew I used to dance so challenged me because he wanted a raise. He lost, but I gave him it any ways because he taught me the style."

They collapsed into the booth. Amelia regained composure and straightened herself out. When she had finished she turned to Jortem.

"I haven't seen you in years. Where have you been?" Jortem opened his mouth to reply.

"Captain, that, that, that was amazing!" Delbert had made his way through the crowd and gazed at Amelia.

"Yes, she's quite good, isn't she?" Jortem commented.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Amelia laughed. "Ah, excuse me, Doctor. This is..."

"Captain Jortem Angelo Grashtyn of the Ballistic." Jortem cut in, Amelia nodded in agreement. Delbert noticed she didn't react to him cutting her off.

"I know Captain Grashtyn from the Interstellar Academy. Won't you join us, Doctor?" Delbert nodded and took a seat beside Jortem. "How rude of me, Captain. This is Doctor Delbert Doppler, he financed the voyage to Treasure Planet." Jortem nodded and seemed disinterested.

"Perhaps another round of drinks?" Jortem offered and waved to the waiter, not bothering to wait for an answer. the waiter came over and began talking to Jortem. Amelia turned to Delbert.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods, Doctor?" Delbert smiled.

"I could easily ask the same question of you, Jim insisted we go out. And you?"

"An unexpected visitor." Delbert nodded and an awkward silence descended. The waiter walked away. "Jortem, you didn't answer my question from before, what have you been up to?" Amelia pursued. Jortem paused, and glanced at Delbert, Amelia could see his discomfort.

"Well, tomorrow I am heading out on a voyage, I've spent these years searching and mapping unknown planets." Delbert's ears perked up. Amelia watched Jortem, he wasn't willing to tell them all that was happening.

"Isn't that interesting, captain. Tomorrow we set out on voyage to explore parts of the galaxy, past Treasure Planet." Jortem turned to Delbert.

"Past Treasure Planet? You're not..."

"Drinks!" The waiter set his tray down. "The green for the lady, blue for you sir, and I believe the orange is for you." He handed the orange drink to the doctor, whose eyes widened. Amelia frowned at Jortem for split second, who kept his face straight.

"Perhaps a toast?" Delbert who had been inspecting the drink, looked up in horror.

"Toast?" Fae appeared with a red drink in her hand. "I'm in. Captain Grashtyn." She saluted with her free hand. He nodded and raised his glass.

"Don't forget me!" Jim appeared, saluted, and raised his glass.

"To the voyages ahead!" They clinked glasses and as according to navy custom during a toast, knocked back the drinks. Jortem motioned for the doctor to move, and the doctor got out of the booth and stood beside Jim, looking a little green. Jortem looked to Amelia.

"I'll be seeing you, Captain." Amelia nodded. He walked away and out of the bar. Fae grinned.

"Well, I'm out of here." Fae wandered away. Amelia stood up.

"Hawkins!" Jim winced. "Normally I would reprimand you for such behavior before a voyage, but since it seems half the Navy is here, I will let it go. I shall see you tomorrow at 7 hundred sharp. Doctor, I suggest you head home also." Delbert nodded weakly, he had finished the drink, but was leaning on Jim for support.

Amelia left the bar, leaving Jim and Delbert.

"Well, Doc. Who was the guy Amelia was with?"

"An old Navy comrade of hers." Jim noticed Delbert's downcast face.

"Cheer up, Doc. You're coming on the voyage with us, not him. Plus he's off on his own, probably traveling in the complete opposite direction."

"Quite right Jim. Come on, to the Benbow, where your mother will surely scold us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Amelia watched Fae warm her board up, catching rays from the moon.

"Amelia." She spun around, angry at being caught unawares. She relaxed when she saw it was Jortem. "I am sorry for my behavior earlier."

"I am not the one to whom you owe an apology, Captain." Amelia's eyes were silver reflecting the light from the moon making her eyes seem like steel. "The doctor is my friend, I do not appreciate you making a mockery out of him."

"How was I making.." Amelia glared at him.

"The drink, the toast, the complete ignorance?"

"I wondered if he meant something to you."

"Don't play mind games with me, Jortem." He flinched under her cold glare, but stood his ground.

"I didn't wait for you here to tease you. The voyage ahead, the doctor mentioned, I trust you have an excellent skilled crew to support you? And I assume Miss Daxon will be First Mate, that comforts me."

"What do you know of the area?" Jortem sighed.

"You will know soon enough. Look to the skies, captain. I'll never be far off. My ship will take off tonight. Give my regards to that doctor of yours." Amelia seethed and Fae landed beside her. "Miss Daxon, watch your captain for me. Don't let her stray into trouble." Fae nodded. "Any kind of trouble at all, Miss Daxon. Amelia, the sky has no limits." He offered her a famous navy good bye line.

"May the stars burn bright for you." She responded automatically with another line. Jortem walked away, Fae jumped on the board, Amelia jumped on behind her. "Home Fae. I've had enough of this night." Fae nodded and the board slowly rose into the air. As they rose up, Amelia could see Jortem in the street watching. His ears were spread out, listening. "I expect I'll see you soon, Jortem." She whispered, then raised her voice. "Go Fae." As they sped away, she watched Jortem walk down the street towards the docks.


End file.
